He Took the Words
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Renesmee is all grown-up and just married her doting Jacob... there are just a few things they need to do now... Based on Meatloafs song... geeky fiction! Songfic for fun!


**Title:** He took the Words... **Type:** Fan-fiction – song-drabble

**Pairing:** Jacob/Renesmee **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** Renesmee is all grown-up and just married her doting Jacob... there are just a few things they need to do now... based on Meatloafs song... geeky fiction!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()

It was a sweltering night. Esme island was such a hot part of the world during summer.

I watched as the setting sun drew a feint glow from the surface of my skin; the flesh of an immortal. Not nearly as brilliant as my parents vampiric diamond glow, my skin shimmered in the warm light refracted from a setting sun and ebbing sea.

I vaguely wondered how much longer my husband would be. Should I set some lights for him at the shorefront? Not that his werewolf eyes would need such an aid.

I stared in wonder at the gold band proudly displayed on my left hand. _My _husband... _my _Jacob... And I. Renesme Cullen-Black.

A gush of warmth rushed through my blood at the thought, doing nothing to relieve the unrelenting heat in this place. It was clear vampires owned this house and had tried to make it hospitable for their closer-to-human relations.

Already barely clothed, I shucked free of my t-shirt and shorts, leaving only the designer bikini Aunt Alice had bought me as part of my honeymoon wardrobe.

She had been so thrilled to plan the engagement party... then hen-night... and stag party... the wedding and honeymoon.

My Aunt Alices post-life supernatural gift of foresight always hit a blindspot with Jacob and I, but regardless of any other advances by unwanted guests in my past six years of life, she told me Jacob and I were destined for a romance written in the stars... a romance that would set entire constellations alight.

It was an August wedding, filled with blossoms and light and the love of my whole family... human, vampire and werewolf. I was the luckiest girl in existence. Physically and mentally eighteen years old and so very happy!

We had arrived on Esme island after such a long journey, Jacob was content to lift me over the threshold and then collapse into a long sleep on the sofa. Until this moment, there was nothing that could satisfy me more than my best-friend sleeping soundly next to me as I drifted into happy dreams.

I had woken to Jacob smiling down at me many times, but never in such a haze of contentment and completion.

It was then I made a slight comment and Jacob, always eager to fulfil my whims, took off into the sea.

I badly wanted my husband to return. We had some final... kinks to work out on our relationship. I was ready and he had waited so very long...

Two hands gripped me from behind. I was held at the waist, making me a statue as one strong hand moved to cover my eyes.

My heart fluttered... He was back.

I reached behind to touch his stomach, projecting my relief and the loneliness I felt in his absence.

His deep chuckle sounded, easing my anxiety and bringing a new heat to my skin as I pressed back into him, feeling his strength envelop me.

His laugh morphed into a low growl. I knew his sounds enough to register the pleasure curling deeply in his throat.

I quickly felt a feather-light touch begin at my thigh and trace up to my hip.

My breath caught in my chest and I gasped against the sensation.

Jacob kept his hand over my eyes, brought his lips close to my ear and whispered huskily, "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

The light touch traced up, round my breast, over my throat and rested on my lips.

Roses! It was only the slightest comment I had made about wanting roses to make the romance complete... Jacob had swam to shore to make certain I would have all I desired.

My knees quivered with the strength of love I held for this man.

My voice cracked with anticipation as I returned the quote, "Will he offer me his mouth?"

Moving me around in his arms, I finally got the chance to gaze into my husband's chocolate eyes. His hands knotted at the base of my back. The rose fell to the ground, forgotten...

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine, softly at first but the emotion crashed as surely as the sea met the shore outside our little cabin. With every wave of pleasure our bodies motioned closer until it seemed we could hardly be two separate people at all.

Infuriatingly, Jacob pulled back and sighed, keeping his eyes closed and breathing, "Yes."

I reached up, grazing my sharp teeth on the underside of his jaw, "Will he offer me his teeth?"

Jacobs eyes flew open, hardly believing I knew the song he was quoting. He whispered, "Yes"

I moved further, teetering on my toes as I scratched around his jaw-line, "Will he offer me his jaws?" I reached his ear and bit down.

A snarl ripped from his chest as he swirled me into his arms, "Yes." And we were across the room, down before the aesthetic fireplace.

Jacob was all around me, his scent causing me to arch toward him as he laid me on the cashmere rug.

I was determined to see this game out, watching Jacob settle over me, I demanded, "Will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, running a searing hand down my hip.

I shivered, unwilling to relent, "Again. Will he offer me his hunger?"

A slight irritation sounded in his voice, "Yes." He ground between clenched teeth. It was ridiculous to think he could deny me anything, or I him.

Elated, I flipped him onto his back, bracing my petite hands against the raw muscle of his chest. I exalted in the perfection I was about to claim, watching the depths of his eyes burn in the same moment.

Grinding my hips to his, I listened to his hiss of tension and raised a brow to the pain in his ecstasy. I let the words slip, "And will he starve without me?"

"Yes." He offered quickly, snatching my waist, drawing me closer to him.

My breath scattered in the heat as I completed, "And does he love me?"

All motion stopped.

The impossible heat cooled.

I looked to Jacob... was he hurt? Had I done something wrong?

My eyes met the depths of my husband's as he reached to my face, his blazing touch intent on only the centre of his reply... "Yes."

Lost, but for one thread that tethered me to this man... this man lying before me offering his heart, his body, his soul...

I replied to his first question with barely a whisper... "Yes."

His answering smile could have burned a thousand suns.

He moved quickly then as the tears of joy swelled in my eyes. He kissed each one away and with a sharp breath we were suddenly one in every sense of the word.

I reached my hands to him, trying to reflect his beauty to me and his body moved in mine so sweetly I knew he was trying to show me the love he felt in return.

The perfect sun had set many hours before I felt any effect of the night. My Jacob was the warmth I needed.

Lying before the aesthetic fireplace, bodies cooling and breath returning to a regular pattern, Jacob rolled onto his side, appraising me as always.

He grinned, snaking an arm about my middle and drawing me to him to nuzzle my hair.

"On a hot summer night..." he finished in his husky voice, somewhat tired from our exertions, "Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?

I traced a lazy pattern across his defined abdomen, earning a low growl then answered, "Yes."

He swooped down, claiming one more kiss before moving over me and bringing our kiss to heights I had never expected...

Pulling back, leaving me breathless... he grinned, "I bet you say that to all the boys."


End file.
